shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Harper
|name = Jacqueline Harper |kanji = ジャックエリーン.ハーパー |romanji = Jakkueriin Ha-paa |epithet = |bounty = 110,000,000 |affiliation = Phantom Pirates (Previous) |occupation = ; ; ; |race = Human( ) |birthplace = |birthdate = 16th December |age = 27 |gender = Female |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |status = Active |marital status = Single |relatives = }} is currently the of the Phantom Pirates. Once known by many by her Codename, , her dealings with were renown among the Underworld. However; after escaping from him in her pursuit of knowledge of the , her identity was brought to surface after his ascension to . Because of this, she deemed it appropriate to act in public, stealing several artifacts from the , and joining the Di Roy soon afterward. Her exploits have given her a plentiful bounty of 110,000,000 Appearance A wholly beautiful woman, Jacqueline's looks have been praised time and time again by both the young and old, her enemies and allies. It is undoubted that even above her criminal acts, she is renowned for her beauty, among other, more dubious things. Her most distinct trait is her tremendously voluptuous figure. She is in possession of a very toned physique, perfect for an athlete, no doubt, and has a pair of "rather distracting assets" as noted by Roy, whilst also having great hip curves. Quite slim and fit, Jacqueline's figure is representative of her physical strength, something she doesn't mind flauting quite outlandishly. Her hair is a notably darker shade of blond, on the border of orange, it is classified as strawberry-blond. It reaches down to the middle of her back, being curled till her neck. At her forehead, she possesses a distinct fringe that obscures her right eye, both of which are a mesmerizing dark blue. Quite noticeably is Jacqueline's great height, which is in part due to her Kuja heritage. She stands at a towering 6'5", making her the tallest in the crew. Though this is initially intimidating, Jacqueline's appearance detracts from the said intimidation. Jacqueline herself is quite the fashionable individual, and though her attires are quite...scandalous to some, she doesn't mind the provocation that she exudes, for she wears clothing of her comfort (and fitting). Because of this, she has several tailors to fashion clothes according to her needs. Her most common attire is a dark brown top with no sleeves, covering her chest but revealing an ample amount of cleavage, and leaving the entirety of her abdomen exposed. At her waist, she wears a lighter orange sari-like fabric that is tied at the right of her waist, and dangling from it are several white ribbons, meant to cover her legs. For footwear she appears to wear a simple pair of dark brown heels. Jacqueline also has another attire, which consists of a simple, rather dull brown shirt with long sleeves, and buttoned only enough to hide her cleavage, allowing for the center of her torso to be revealed. With this she wears a pair of similarly colored slacks, with a red belt, and a pair of white joggers, emblazoned with an unnamed insignia. Finally; as the Broker, Flare, Jacqueline had a slightly modified appearance. Her fringe was slightly longer, and she employed contacts to change the color of her eyes to be a fierce amber. For her attire, she wore a relatively modest, non-sleeved yellow and red top, covering most of her cleavage and being tightened with a dark bow at its center. With this, she wore a professional pair of dark maroon three-quarter length tights, and a pair of thicker heels that were of a gold color. Gallery JacquelineH5.jpg|Jacqueline with her Explosive Tags. JacquelineH4.jpg|Jacqueline carrying a wrapped artifact of the . JacquelineH3.jpg|The common attire of Flare JacquelineH2.jpg|Jacqueline's other attire Personality Jacqueline, though commonly referred to is a young woman whose personality is very audacious and generally rather playful. Normally; Jackie can be seen at the deck of the ship, simply reading away at her novels, all the while flirting with the majority of the male crew members for her own enjoyment. Furthermore; she is quite seductive and charming, easily alluring others to do things by using her voluptuous figure. She also likes to "teach" Henry how to be more charming, and constantly says that she prefers charming men above stoic ones. However; Jackie possesses a very business-like demeanor when engaging in her Broker or Archaeological activities. Serious to a fault, though the playful tone remains in her voice, it becomes intimidating to the point where even her captain and First Mate are noted to be scared of her. However; on the other hand, Jackie is merciless, possessing no qualms to kill any of her crew's opposition, showing the extent of her loyalty to the crew. Relationships Phantom Pirates Crew Underworld Abilities and Powers History Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Archaeologist Category:Female Category:Phantom Pirates Category:Thief Category:Broker Category:Pirate Category:Kuja Category:Former Kuja Pirate Category:Underground Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Busoshoku Haki User